


Opie Etheree

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: #TwelveSOAcharaters #Twelvepoeticforms The shorter pieces are on Twitter @Shontay_Luna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Opie Etheree

You have to really listen when he speaks,  
fire the words are so quiet yet weigh  
Immeasurable quantities  
of truth. His loyalty is  
without question or doubt.  
Coursing in profound  
levels through him.  
Full of heart,  
He got  
this.


End file.
